Isaac
|-|Idle= |-|Side= |-|Behind= |-|Walk= |-|Jump= |-|Fear= |-|Throw= |-|Hit= Isaac is a reccuring protagonist in the Drawn to life series. He is the owner of the shop in the village where players can buy merchandise on their journey to upgrade the game. Biography Isaac was originally a normal citizen of the Raposa Village who ran the local shop. When Wilfre drew in The Book of Life Isaac stayed for a while. However eventually The Eternal Flame went out causing his shop to be covered and darkness while his daughter Cindi went missing. He left with his wife Mya to rescue her and searched in the Snow Fields. However they eventually bashed into Wilfre who locked them in Shadow Cages. Drawn to Life Isaac is first seen with Mya debating with The Mayor over whether they should leave the village. The two storm off in anger at him beginning the search for Cindi. The Hero rescues them from the Shadow as they return to the village. Isaac runs the store again for all the Raposa to shop. Eventually he refuses to sell Chef Cookie a mayoneese jar for his cooking causing the two to have a strong hatred towards each other. At the end of the game Isaac is shown giving the jar to Cookie despite the fact he cant pay for it. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) When Wilfre drains all the color from The Raposa Village Isaac is one of the few Raposa to not get kidnapped by the shadow portals. He boards the Turtle Rock along with everyone else to be the owner of the new store that was drawn for him by The Creator. In the end he is confirmed to have vanished along with the rest of the Raposa. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Isaac lives happily in his shop until Circi secretly steals all the items in the village. She steals the shop's door causing Isaac to be angry. The Hero finds the door in the Jangala Woods causing him to thank the Hero again. Throughout the game Isaac will ask the player requests which they can optionally complete. Relationships Cindi As his daughter Isaac is very protective over Cindi and wont let her get into any trouble. He is also very caring towards her and tries to treat Cindi as best as he can. Jowee In the original game Isaac didn't like Jowee believing he was immature and useless. He says at one point that Jowee is "nothing but trouble" believing he doesn't give anything to the village but takes vauluable resources out. However in the sequel when Jowee proves himself to be a righteous leader to the team he grows more faith in him. Trivia *Mya strangely did not appear in the sequel and Isaac does not react. *His sprite appears to be wearing blue jeans, however in his Shop he is wearing dungarees. Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters